Stamina Points
Your Stamina Points, or SP are a measure of how healthy your character is. When something bad happens to you in the course of the game, you lose these. The most common way of losing stamina is by fighting, but there are also many situations in the main game where you can acquire injuries - you can be struck by an arrow, or have a rock thrown at you outside of combat. When all your stamina’s gone, you die. Base SP Your initial stamina can theoretically range from 3 to 32 points, and like MR, high scores in Body, Spirit and Luck can give you bonuses. In practice, your SP will be between 23 and 32, plus bonus. The SP initial bonus can be from -2 to +4. Although it is partially random, it closely correlates with the associated skills and the base SP, so if your skills are high and your SP is 32 (which is very desirable), it's very probable your bonus will be +4. After you start your game, however, the SP bonus is seamlessly merged with your base SP, and is never again seen separately. So long story short, make sure you start your game with 36 SP. Raising SP You can raise your stamina points by wearing armour and wielding weapons that give an SP bonus, see SP Items for a list. There are also several ways to temporarily or permanently increase your SP through the course of the game. ;Permanent increases to base SP: * * * * * * * * (choice of bonus to MR, SP, or NV) *Proving Grounds VI - The Alder Throne (rolls for up to +2 SP, not guaranteed) * (choice of bonus to MR, SP, or NV) * * Examine a door emblazoned with a blue 'X' at The Demon Dactyl Inn & Tavern }} ;Special items and item enhancements which increase SP: * * (choice of bonus, can be changed) * (choice of bonus, can be changed) *Fountain in the Ruined City of Tarn (applies to Shimmering Silver or Iakor's weapon only) }} ;Temporary increases to base SP: Restoring SP There are several ways of restoring your stamina: * Use Restoration, in or out of combat. * When you win a combat some (~60%) of your lost Stamina is automatically restored. This doesn't happen when you flee. * Certain NPCs may heal you. * Certain quests feature a full healing at some point. * Most common: The Quickstone Autorest, similar to clicking the "Rest" button in a location, but this does not trigger the additional effects. * Use the "Rest" button in a location - in addition to restoring your Stamina this may result in several effects, like the loss of conjured items in your possession. * In combat only you can use the Quickstone to fully heal yourself, but only twice every real world day (see the Quickstone page for details). * Some magical items like the Hale Blade can heal you during combat. * Use healing items such as Kepbekk Leaf or Kepbekk Elixir. There is a very limited supply of them, so they must be used with care. Losing SP There is just one way to permanently lower your base SP: the Gaol in Trithik. Should that happen to you, make sure you QUIT without saving! Enemy SP To ascertain an enemy's SP, you can use Young Ned's spreadsheet. Category:Stats